Diablo blanco
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Jack era peligroso, lo era para Hiccup: Una cara de ángel torcida, una doble moral, una laguna sin virtud. Incoaron como amigos, pero el destino se había encargado de imponer situaciones y escenarios que sometieran a Hiccup en la sodomía de ese retorcido laberinto como lo era su amistad.


Titulo: Diablo blanco.

Imagen: Kadeart.

Resumen: Jack era peligroso, lo era para Hiccup: Una cara de ángel torcida, una doble moral, una laguna sin virtud. Incoaron como amigos, pero el destino se había encargado de imponer situaciones y escenarios que sometieran a Hiccup en la sodomía de ese retorcido laberinto como lo era su amistad.

 **Notas de la autora.**

¡Hola, personas desconocidas que navegan en el grandioso internet! Ya salí de vacaciones, ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrar mi dicha que escribiendo un pequeño drabble de ellos? Quiero también aportar a esta pareja, después de todo me gusta el fuego y hielo unidos para la eternidad :3

 **Advertencias dentro del capítulo.**

-Relaciones homosexuales durante todo el episodio algún comentario leonino relativo a la sexualidad de ellos.

-Insinuaciones de actos carnales.

-Esto es vikingo pecoso x cubito de hielo, puro amor.

 **Disclaimer:** Como entrenar a tu dragón y el origen de los guardianes son historias que no me pertenecen, son de su compañía productora.

 **Inspiración:** Diablo – Simon Curtis.

 **Dedicado:** a Kuro, ojala esto te ayude a relajarte y al fin vengas a darme amor :3 Que la fuerza esté en ti, y en tus exámenes.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten de la historia.

 _ **Capitulo único.**_

 _ **Diablo**_

Jack y Hiccup eran los mejores que pudiesen existir, amistades como las hermanas Elsa y Ana o los hermanos Hamada eran bazofia a su lado, inclusive los dioses de la amistad y los duendes de la honestidad le llegaban a tener envidia al verlos tan unidos; Eran una burla todos ellos a un costado del vinculo de confianza, cariño y lealtad que aquellos dos bípedos se mantenían. Poseedores de un lazo inquebrantable y de una fuerza descomunal era menesteres mencionar que no había persona a la que Hiccup le confiará sus propios bóxer que no sea Jack, y no había persona a la que Jack le confiará su misma alma que no sea Hiccup.

Se conocían desde los pañales, desde que los padres de Hiccup habían ingresado a la colonia privada de Berk como los nuevos vecinos desconocidos llegando con pieles e inmuebles añejos envueltos en cajas de color marrón y plástico usado. Llamaron la atención de su padre North, quien siempre bonachón y sociable quiso conocer a los misteriosos inquilinos de la cuadra. Provenientes de Noruega con un pasado de pericias nórdicas, la familia de Hiccup habían creado un excelente dialogo con la familia de Jack, añadimos que North se había identificado con el imponente Estoico, ambos líderes de familia que sólo querían enseñarle lo mejor a sus hijos, por ende, fue obvio el resultado urdido por estos dos conjuntos como lo eran ambas partes patriarcales, un embellecido compañerismo.

Hiccup y Jack habían engendrado aquella amistad irremplazable para ambos, eran tan unidos, sus almas estaban conectadas de tal manera que uno no podía alejarse del otro; Se bañaban juntos, devoraban chocolates y caramelos juntos, perseguían a chimuelo, jugaban a la rayuela, tocaban los timbres con inocencia y se desvelaban viendo caricaturas en cualquiera de los dos hogares. Su amistad era tan cándida y era un baluarte de inocencia que no podía ser destruido, excepto por la vida misma, y el crecer.

Nada era para siempre, el café se enfriaba, un cigarrillo se apagaba, las flores marchitaban y las manecillas adelantaban su paso escurriéndose de los buenos recuerdos y desfigurando la alegría en una depravada y embellecida perversión. Hiccup creció junto a Jack, los retoños abrieron sus alas a la tempestad de la vida y el tiempo, no obstante, los valores y principios con los que se habían criado, ahora se habían torcido a conveniencia del camino propio, y para su desgracia, Hiccup no había previsto èsto, nunca lo planeó, nunca pensó caer en manos de las garras decrepitas de ese diablo blanco, estaba seguro que si la vida le hubiera dado algún mínimo rastro de que caería presa de los encantos de Jack, se hubiera negado, porqué eso era Jack, era un diablo blanco que sólo venia a observarlo completamente desdichado.

No importaba que tanto Hiccup luchara con sus principios, no importa que ellos tomaran poder de sus entrañas y le gritaran que buscará silencio, hiciera lo correcto y siguiera el decoro: Buscar novia, tener hijos y sólo ver a Jack como un buen amigo al que podría invitar a su boda.

Siempre terminaba traicionándolos y culminaba buscando a Jack por los pasillos de la injuria y lo lubrico, revoloteando ansioso de probarlo y ahogarse en el pecado con sus uñas malbaratadas por querer hacer lo correcto, la inobservancia de sus hechos demostraba lo adicto que era a su mejor amigo, no importaba que tanto se dijera que estaba mal, no importaba que en cada noche se castigará por el error de hundirse en el chico de piel blanca, no importaba cuanto se fustigará, se lastimará internamente, siempre seria delictivo de su propio moral.

El chico de tez canela y lánguida pecas con frecuencia tomaba salvajemente a su compañero de lo prohibido y se desenlazaban perdidos por el placer que pudiesen otorgarse. Los gemidos y gruñidos hacían acto de presencia dentro del lecho de Jack, sin arrepentimientos volvían a encontrarse, a desearse y lastimarse.

Jack era peligroso, lo era para Hiccup.

 _El diablo con el cariz de lo puro_

Una cara de ángel torcida, una doble moral, una laguna sin virtud.

Incoaron como amigos, pero el destino se había encargado de imponer situaciones y escenarios que sometieran a Hiccup en la sodomía de ese retorcido laberinto como lo era su amistad. La virtud de Hiccup fue aplastada por la soberanía de los labios de ese monstruo de sexo, siempre lo seducía, ese monstruo en cada penumbra en el que sol se ocultaba llegaba a enseñarle los peores prejuicios y actor carnales. Siempre dispuesto a tentarlo, siempre dispuesto a amarrarlo a su cama y no soltarlo dentro de dos días hasta que pudiera saciarse.

Su mejor amigo era un alma libre, nadie podía atraparlo, nadie tenía el prestigioso don de verlo enjaulado. Ver esa ventisca helada derretida ante una presencia mayor, nadie. Bueno, nadie excepto ese bípedo de aventurera forma conocido como Hiccup.

Sólo Hiccup era capaz de aprehenderlo, atraparlo y mantenerlo apresado a su persona.

Jack era un maestro del sexo, olía afrodisiaco y enloquecía a Hiccup; Conocía los puntos que debía tocar para enardecerlo; Sabia elevarlo a la nube más alta y tenía la suficiente maldad para dejarlo caer, era maldad, pero a su vez era ingenuidad, y no importaba, nada de eso le importaba al chico de descendencia nórdica, puesto que él mismo cruzaba sus propios límites al desearlo, esperarlo, amarlo. Porqué siempre a una hora en específico, sin retraso, después de la sublime cena preparada por su progenitora, cuando todos tocaban a era el único capaz de someterlo, el único capaz de arrostrarlo y el único capaz de disciplinarlo.

El único capaz de sodomizar aquella alma crapulosa.

Lo sabía, el chico de pecas siempre lo supo, lo supo desde el momento en que bajo ese árbol, por simple ingenuidad, dos imberbes amigos se habían besado. En el momento en que sus cuerpos buscaron fundirse bajo las sábanas pesadas de una gélida noche de invierno, el día que lo besó, el día que lo tocó, el día que lo probó.

Siempre tuvo consentimiento de aquello; Todo lo bueno se volvía malo, todos los amigos podían volverse enemigos y por supuesto, la inocencia se destruía a depravación, y con ello, la moral de Hiccup podía volverse en su contra por las garras de ese diablo blanco.

Porqué, en serio, valía la pena destruirse.

 **Notas finales.**

Pues no sé que decir xD , espero les haya gustado.

Sé que es corto, pero esta historia es corta, sólo era para desahogarme que al fin puedo continuar en este fandom :3

Ya saben, cualquier duda, alabanza, comentario, crítica constructiva va en la respectiva caja de comentarios.

¡Larga vida al pecoso enclenque!


End file.
